


Две основные проблемы этики

by Lindwurm



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm





	Две основные проблемы этики

1.

Эмбер запрокидывает голову, и волосы рассыпаются по плечам; запрокидывает голову, и неверный свет как нельзя лучше подчеркивает безупречность ее лица; запрокидывает голову и подставляет шею. Трется затылком о грязную стену, о сине-красно-желтый плакат месячной давности, обрывки бумаги цепляются за черные пряди. Трется всем телом о Могильщика, извивается между ним и стеной, как, простигосподи, настоящая течная сука. Эмбер Свит, маленькая сладкая дрянь.  
Нихера она не сладкая на самом деле, несмотря на все эти эксклюзивные духи. У ее кожи привкус физраствора и хирургической стали, ее волосы синтетической паутиной скользят под пальцами, она мягкая, где надо, округлая, где надо, жаркая и жадная, и на какую-то секунду Могильщику начинает казаться, что она и не человек вовсе. Совершенные технологии ГенКо, идеальные формы, полное подобие, все включено.  
Потом она кусает его до крови, так, что он вскрикивает, и все тут же становится на свои места.  
\- Чего ты тянешь? – выдыхает Эмбер ему в рот. – На живых не встает?  
Давняя шуточка, и Могильщик только ухмыляется. Ну да, тянет. Тянет время, чтобы позлить Эмбер, вытягивает из пряжки ремень на ее поясе, тянет ее саму чуть правее – так, чтобы на них падал синий свет от парящего над городом рекламного аэростата.  
А сам считает, словно шестеренки в голове крутятся. Тело Эмбер стоит миллионы, столько работы гентернов на него потрачено. А сколько стоит трахнуть это совершенное тело? Одна маленькая стеклянная ампула?..  
Эмбер, видать, и впрямь крепко подсела на Z.  
Одна маленькая стеклянная ампула... и одна маленькая загвоздка: Могильщик не спит со своими клиентами. Дашь слабину раз, и они вечно будут ныть о том, что денег нет, и лезть в штаны, и бизнес долго не простоит, потому что так дела не делаются.  
Вот только у него есть спрос на Эмбер, а у нее есть предложение, от которого он, похоже, не в силах отказаться. Эмбер смотрит на него снизу вверх и облизывается, смотрит и подначивает одним взглядом, смотрит, и глаза ее затуманены синим.  
Ах да, это аэростат.  
Черт, думает Могильщик, и больше уже ничего не думает, падая вниз и таща за собой Эмбер, падая-падая-падая и не останавливаясь. Цветной фейерверк осыпает их красно-сине-желтыми бликами, но они не замечают. Эмбер шипит и ругается, раздирает ему спину, как кошка, прокусывает губу, а он раскатывает ее прямо тут, на мостовой, и ветер гонит мимо бумажные обрывки.  
Эмбер кончает – сильно, долго, с громкими стонами, - едва только Могильщик достает капсулу с синим светом. Потом она облизывает его пальцы, а он движется все быстрее и быстрее, совершенное тело под ним совершенно отвечает на его толчки, и это действительно похоже на свободное падение. Он кончает, разбиваясь на тысячу осколков, а Эмбер смахивает его с себя и блаженно потягивается. Z в маленьком стеклянном флаконе скользит по ее телу в ее же руке, и это выглядит еще непотребнее, чем если б это была игрушка из секс-шопа.  
Но это не длится долго. Могильщик встряхивается, как большая собака, Эмбер поднимается на ноги и небрежно оправляет платье.  
\- Это было не так уж плохо, - бросает она, даже не глядя на него. И – уходит, уверенно покачивая бедрами, и стены отражают стук ее каблуков.  
Могильщик не знает, чего ему хочется больше: придушить сучку, отодрать еще раз, с толком и расстановкой, или подсунуть ей в следущий раз некондиционный продукт. Хотя он прекрасно знает, что не сделает ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Эмбер – его самый ценный, самый эксклюзивный клиент... и самая большая стерва, которую он только видел в жизни. Ее воля из хирургической стали и остра как скальпель, хоть по виду и не скажешь. Мир для Эмбер – подстилка, коврик у двери.  
Кто здесь кого отымел, в конце концов?  
Могильщик понимает, что он больше не знает ответа на этот вопрос.  
Кажется, он прокололся по-крупному.

 

2.

\- Принцесса укололась веретеном и заснула на сотню лет, - тихо говорит Шайло. Она вертит в руках пистолет-инъектор с длинной иглой. В семейном склепе темно и холодно. На этот раз Могильщик здесь не из-за трупов, а из-за живых, и даже не по делам. Так… поговорить.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- А ты не знаешь? – немного обиженно спрашивает Шайло.  
\- Папа читал тебе сказки на ночь?  
Могильщик сам не понимает, что ему нужно от этого ребенка. Наверное, ему просто любопытно: Шайло настолько не знает жизни, что ее представления о ней смешат и пугают одновременно. Она настолько не знает его, что без страха приходит сюда, вот просто – поговорить. Или, наоборот, - настолько быстро разгадала?..  
\- Я сама читала. В такой старой книжке, с большими картинками. Мне было лет шесть или семь.  
Могильщик молчит, ждет, что она скажет дальше. Шайло покачивает ногой, сидя на верхней ступеньке, Могильщик сидит чуть ниже. Ему несложно смотреть на нее снизу вверх.  
\- Мне больше всего нравилось про золотые косы, - мечтательно вздыхает Шайло. – Правда, в той сказке не было феи-крестной.  
\- А она должна быть?  
\- Непременно!  
Могильщик думает о Слепой Мэг. Не было ни тыквенной кареты, ни хрустальных туфелек, разве что ровно в полночь все вывернулось наизнанку, с кровью и болью. Хороша фея.  
Шайло подпирает голову рукой, ее лицо светится в полумраке. У нее темные глаза, темные волосы, темное кружево на запястьях и коленях. Она боится смерти, но не боится мертвых - почти как он сам. Внезапно ему становится интересно:  
\- А кто еще должен быть в хорошей сказке?  
Шайло осторожно трогает кончик иглы, пожимает плечами.  
\- Принцесса, наверное. Но она не сразу принцесса, а только в конце. Понимаешь?  
\- Еще бы.  
Вот как, значит. А Эмбер тогда кто, старшая злая сестричка? Которая в итоге сама занимает трон. Могильщик изо всех сил сдерживает улыбку. Жизнь - это совсем неправильная сказка, дитя. Бродить по ней в розовых очках - не лучший выход. Мир дается нам в представлениях, да, но на этой сцене водевиль мигом переходит в трагедию, а та - в фарс, в заголовки желтой прессы. Кстати, не забыть утром раздобыть новый номер...  
\- Ну, и еще, конечно, принц, - убежденно продолжает Шайло и почему-то осекается. Могильщик испытывает нечто вроде веселого удивления.  
\- Принц, говоришь?  
\- Ну если есть принцесса, должен быть и он, - поясняет она смущенно. И тут Могильщик не выдерживает. Он хохочет до слез, так, что под потолком внезапно начинает метаться странная летучая тварь, так, что Шайло вскакивает и шарахается от него.  
\- Ох, - говорит он, наконец успокоившись, - боюсь, что из меня получится лишь не слишком умелый сказочник.  
Он ловит Шайло за руку и целует бледную ладонь. Принцесса, я могу поменять твои розовые очки на черные, и только. Хочешь?..  
\- Хочешь, расскажу тебе сказку? Было у отца три сына, старший - умный и сильный, средний - ни то, ни се, а младший по недосмотру родился девочкой...  
Шайло несмело улыбается. Инъектор тускло блестит в пятне света от забытого фонарика.


End file.
